Bound justice
by PariahDark
Summary: Lena is an average detective who is used to all manner of crimes. But her life forever changes when a supernatural case falls into her lap. Things become even worse when she accidently summons a demon and winds up binding it to her. Now she tries to solve a horrifying case while dealing with a demon in her life.
1. Chapter 1

For Widowmaker, queen of the underword and ruler of demon kind. Life had become rather dull. Over the centuries mortals had summoned her and her kind for all manner of services. From learning forbidden secrets to assassination their enemies, as long as humans offered them proper payment they were all to happy to lend their services. But as the world had gotton more involved in science and technology their had been a drastic decline in summonings. In fact the last time the quuen had been summoned to earth was when Rome was in its golden age.

Being the queen of the underworld she had enough power to tear open a portal to earth if she truely wanted to. But if she went and did so then of course so would other demons and that would alert their eneimes and in no time at all a war would break out. So for now she was forced to sit in her throne room and watch as her gladiators battled to the death for her amusement as she waited for someone, anyone to finally summon her to earth so she could have some fun.

Around the same time a young detective named Lena Oxten slowly woke up to her very loud alarm clock. As she opened her eyes and looked at the flashing numbers on the clock she realized that she'd overslept for the third time this week and now only had minutes to get to a flash she was up and quickly changing from her pajamas to her work clothes before grabbing a apple on the way out of her apartment and down to her car. As soon as she was inside she sped off toward the startion as fast as he could without breaking the law hoping that she could get there before times runs out or she'd get yelled at by the chief... again.

By the skin of her teeth she made it to the station by taking a few shortcuts and punched in just as her partner and the cheif came around the corner.

"See what did I tell you chief. She's right on time."

"Yes but just barley from the looks of her. Comb your hair and straighten your outfit detective Oxten. I'll only let one of you get away with looking deshelved and McCree got here first." as he left McCree lit his daily cigar and laughed. They'd been partners for nearly four years and every time one of them was in trouble the other would come to their aid. Although as of late it was McCree coming to her aid more and more.

"Your lucky I got here first and stalled him. He was wating here to yell at you for being late."

"Thanks for that. I tried setting my alarm but I guess I'm just to deep a sleeper to hear it."

"Don't mention it. Now come one and get your self cleaned up we got one hell of a case today."

They walked down the halls to their lockers where she took out her comb and straigthend her hair as best she could before strapping on her badge and gun.

"So how bad is the case?"

"Let's just say the boys that called in in described it as being a scene straight out of a horror movie." Alreadly dreading it she walked down the hall and back to her car with McCree right behind her while loading his revolver. "You know even after all these years I can't understand why you don't carry a regular piece instead of that old school gun."

"Because your guns lack stopping power. When I fire I want them do go down. Besides I think I look pretty damn sharp with this."

"Alright settle down cowboy we got a horror show to get to."

Usually their job wasn't to hard. Most of the crime in this city came down to gang violence or the occasinal drug bust. Nothing to serious or glamerous but theere were some days where she found herself wishing for more action.

She'd wanted to be dectavie and spent two years training and studying before finally applying. And now here she was four years later with a dozen or so closed cases and a good all be it old school partner by her side.

"Turn up here. Were looking for a big old house."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" they'd driven to the older district where the more atinque house were and each house looked to come from out of a doll house. But after a few minutes she spotted the flashing red and blue lights of theif follow officers.

Already the scene was filled with people who were curious about what was going on and officers keeping them at bay.

"Well let's get this over with."

They walked into the house and were immediately hit with an overwhelming scent of somthing foul. The had to take a few steps away just to breathe

"What in gods name is that horrible smell!" McCree asked using his hat to try and disperse the smell.

"If you think the smell is bad out here then wait tilll you get to it's source." a mortician said just beyond the doorway.

"The source?"

"Down in the basment. Felt as though my nose was going to fall off. Really horrible down there." Hearing this the two wrapped their noses as they walked futher into the dark home. With every step the stech intensfied as did the sense of dread. The interiour of the house looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in decades. Everything had multiple laywers of dust and cobwebs, the floorboards creaked with every step.

 _This place is one black cat away from being a true hanted house_ She thought to herslef making her way down the wooden staris to the basment. The moment she reached the bottom of the staris her eyes widened in pure disbelif as she saw mulptile dead bodies in black robes surronding a large red circle covered in weird symbols. In the dead center was body with a dagger in it's chest. There were a few officers bagging evidence while morticains were examining the bodies

"They weren't kidding about the horror movie aspect. I've seen dark and I've seen weird, but this takes the cake."

"You can say that again. Do we know what happaned?" She asked barely being able to look at the grizzly scene.

"Well the man in the middle was bound and then stabbed in the heart causing instant death. The others however seemed to have died from a dose of poison and smoke inalahtion. Or at least most of them did anyway."

"Most?"

"Neigbors reported seeing one man leaving the scene a few hours ago pretty quickly. Said his hands were coated in blood."

" So it looks like we got ourseves one mystery of a murder to solve. I'll put my ear to the ground and see what my contacts can dig up."

As he took another look around the scene Lena caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was something black and slightly siny hidden under one of the bodies further from the circe. Curious she bent down and pulled it out.

As she pulled it free she saw it was an omnious looking book with the same matching symbols as the circle. After flipping through a few pages she found the same symbols as well as a passage writtin in latin.

Looking back she saw that nobody had seen her with the book yet, so carfully she slid the book into her jacket. She knew it was a bad idea and that she should hand the book to be tagged as evidence but there was something about it that made her want to hold on to it.

 _I'll just take a better look for myself. Then I'll turn it in, yes that's what I'll do._

"You find anything Lena?" Mcgree said as she started back toward the staris. " No, now how about we get out of this room filled with death and find out who are mystery man."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Not much to do untill we get the full report from the lab boys." As they left Lena quickly went back to her can and hid her newly aquired book in her trunk for safe keeping before she talked to the neigbors about the suspect. Sadly most of them could only give a vage description about a six foot man in a black robe. Which meant that they didn't have much.

The tried going through their various contacts but none of them knew anything about any mass poisonings or ritualistic murder. For nearly six hours they tried ever legal and illegal place they could find to see if there had been any big buys but to their dismay they came up empty.

By the time they got back to the station the news had caught on and were at the station wating. The chief of course disputed anything they said or asked while trying not to get angry.

When they got to their desk the other officers were murmering about the scene and how it was the first murder this bizare they'd seen in a while.

But Lena was to distracted thinking about the mystery book to properly hear them. Thinking back to the few words she'd seen she hoped on her computer and tried the translater.

"Lets see I think the words were summone and daemonium. Looks like they mean summon demon? Were they actually trying to summon something? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yer telling me partner. Lab work just came back and apparently the poison used was custom made. Nothing else like it, not to mention there were no fingerprints found on the dagger."

"So you telling me that we have nothing?"

"No we have something, we just don't have anything useful. And to make matters worse the press is having a field day with this. So if we don't want the chief to have a heart attack we need to get this taken care off pronto."

"Well untill we have another lead theirs not much else we can do."

"Ain't that the truth. Well we try harder tommrow."

"Yeah see you later."

After making sure her paperwork was all caught up and clocked out and headed home. As soon as she got home she ran upstairs book in hand and began flipping through it. Each page was filled with various symbols and circles. There were some phrases she couldn't read while others had hand written instruction in english.

 _They were obsivilly trying to summon something. But that's impossible, there's no such thing as magic!_

But the more she read the more curious she got. Within the hour her curisoty was beginning to get the better of her and she found herself memorizing the instructions as well as translating them. After hour two she had cleard away her furinuture and had began pacing in a circle while reading the instructions aloud, finally after three hours she'd dragged out a can of red paint and drawn a circle in her living room comple with the proper symbols.

Taking a step back Lena looked down at what she'd down and started to wonder something. "Lena don't let your curisoty get the better of you, after all you know what they say about curisoty and the cat." but she'd already gone this far and she didn't want to stop now. She glanced down at her book and saw the last set of instructions.

" Call forth the entinty and offer it blood." for a moment she thought back to the murdered man in the basment but she still grabed a kitchen knife from the drawer and prepared herself.

"Alright Lena no backing out now." she took a deep breath and recited the summoning spell from the book before sliceing her hand and letting the blood flow into the circle.

Moments after her blood hit the circle it lit up in a eerie red glow. "What the hell!?" she said trying to undersatnd what was going on.

In the underworld Widowmaker looked up from her boredom to see the all to familiar red circle a few feet above her. "Finally time to have some fun with the mortals again." she rose from her seat and levitated into the red circle. Her body brimmied with engery and when she opened her eyes she was now in a small room with a very frigtned women stareing at her.

"Well now It has been some time since a women has called me forth."

"Who or what are you?" She asked in horror looking at the purple skinned women with black wings and horns floating in the circle.

"I am the lady of the webs and queen of the underworld. And I have come to answer your summons."

"My summons?" only now realizing her situation did Lena look down at her bleeding hand and the purple skinned demon floating in a red circle in her living room.

"So how may I grant your desire. Is there someone ou want me to kill? Or perhaps you wish for a night of unimaginable pleasure."

Even though she knew she should be terrfied she couldn't help but blush at the thought of a night with her. But the more she thought about the more she realized she'd made a mistake. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I don't need your services and I want you to return to whatver pit you crawled out from." She tried to sound tough and hoped she'd sink back trough the floor.

But that's not what happaned. Instead the demon levitated down to the floor and walked to the edge of the circle. " You do not commaned me girl. I've lived for a more then ten thousand years and killed more of your kind then you can imagine. I will return only when I've had my fun in this world and not a moment before. So either make a deal with me or release me so I can find someone else that will." as she got closer Lena could see her body was covered in black tattoos and her hands ended in black claws.

Feeling threatened Lena switched to officer mode and did something stupid. She steped through the circle and grabbed the demons wrist and spoke one of the phrases from the book.

"Simul et curabit nos" she said hoping that the words she spoke would banish the demon. It howver did not and a few seconds later the circle dissapared and Lena was left holding the wrist of a very amused looking demon.

"So you want me to stay after all."

"What do you mean?" she asked backing away and looking for her gun.

"If you wanted me gone all you had to do was make a deal. I get something and you get something then I would be sent back. But by binding me I get to stay in this world and you get a demon by your side." Lena horrfied by this finally reached for her gun only to see a red spider symbol burning it's way on her hand.

She looked back to see the demon licking Lena's blood from her wrist. "I must say you taste delicious. Now before you try something stupied I should mention that the binding spell you foolishly just used works both ways. I'm bound to you, but your bound to me. So you feel what I feel." to prove her point she used her claws to cut her hand. As soon as she did Lena felt her own hand sting with pain.

"Now how about we get to know each other the fun way?"

All Lena could do was stand there as the demon walked towards her licking her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As the demon grew closer Lena tried to look for a way out. But in searching for her gun she'd wound up pinning herself into a corner. Rappidly running out of options she thought about fighting her for a moment, but then remembered that that she would feel whataver pain she dished out. All she could do was watch as she got closer and closer.

In seconds the demon was in front her looking her over once more.

"I must say you are rather beautiful for a human. What is your name girl?"

"Like I'm going to tell you my name!" she said strugging in vain to slip free. Widowmaker was only amused by this and gently as she could pushed at her chest with two fingers. The affect was instant, Lena felt her entire body being pushed into the wall and held there.

"Now listen girl, I've been immensely bored for centuries and now that I'm free and bound to you we're going to have some fun."

"Fun?"

 _What does she mean by that? Oh god does she mean?_

 _ **Yes that's exactly what I mean girl.**_

Lena looked up at the smiling demon in ablouste horror. "You can her my thoughts?"

"The binding does more then bind us physically. Now are you going to tell me your name, or am I going to have to take a deeper look at your mind and find out for myself?" Gritting her teeth at her two options Lena eventually made the choice that she didn't want the demon inside of her mind.

"It's Lena Oxten."

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"And what's your name?"

"I've had hundreds of names over the many centuries I've visited this world. But of all the names I've had I've alaways been partial to Amelie. Now that we introutced ourselves onto the bedroom."

Without warning she was hoisted over Amelies shoulders like a trophy. She tried to resist the embarrassment but she was no match for her strength.

"Wait stop!"

"Now why would I stop when we're just getting started."

She was trown onto the bed and watched as with a snap of her fingers Amelie's clothes disappeared and she was staring at her flawless purple skin.

 _She's beautiful._

"Thank you. Now let's get you out of those clothes."

Hearing this she instantly tried to spring free but Amelie once again reminded her of her superior strength. As she looked up at the predatory gaze in her eyes she felt very much like a animal about to be devoured.

"Don't worry Lena. Once I get started you'll be begging me not to stop."

She knew she couldn't fight her off but she wanted to at least try to put up any kind of fight. Although that was becomming harder as her body despite her protests was starting to crave her touch. Her clawed hand it's way to the top of her shirt and with one quick move slashed through her shirt and braw leaving only tatters.

"What the hell!" she screamed trying to cover herself. But this agian only amused her.

"I think I'm getting a better view of your lovely form. But if you keep resisting me I'll have to change up my game."

Her mind began to race as she imagied exactly what sort of twisted fantasies she had in store for her.

As Lena lay there her hands covering her breats Amelie looked down at her before smileing. "Oh I think I know just how to treat a naughty girl like you." with anothe snap of her fingers a black mass of moving shadows sprang from her hand. Before Lena could ask what that was Amelie pushed it into Lenas wrists. The moment it made contact Lenas hands were pulled up. She tried to move them but found that whataver this was it wasn't going to budge or allow her to move.

"What is this!?"

"This is what you get for not being a good girl."

"Go to hell" she yelled only for Amelie to lean down and claim her lips. Her eyes widened when she felt her tougne dominating her mouth. Even though she was hating this there was that small part of her that was starting to enjoy it.

 _It's been to long since some's kissed me like this. No don't think that Lena!_

As she pulled back she moved her hands down to Lena's breasts and began to mold them in her hands. Lena felt her embarrsment as she tried to struggle free.

"Stop playing with my breasts!"

"So you want me to skip the foreplay? And here I thought you'd enjoy me warming you up before I moved on to the main excitment."

Knowing what that mean she quickly reconsidered. " On second thought taking it slow is nice."

"Very good."

As she started once again cupping her breasts her hands began to glow and Lena felt her entire body fill with what felt like electricity.

She cried out in pure joy as it intensified with every passing second. Through the haze of the please she mananged to say something that wasn't a moan.

"What are you doo..ahhh...doing?"

"Just showing you who created the expression magic hands. But perhaps your right. I dont' want to continue if you don't truly want this."

She pulled back and started to get off the bed when Lena in her aggiated lust state made her second stupid decision of the night.

"Wait! Please don't stop!"

"Oh? And just why should I?"

 _Come on Lena think why you still can. Just tell her that you've never felt anything this good before._

 _ **Never huh? Well from now on you'll feel this good every night.**_

She waved her hands and the smoke disappeared and Lena's hands fell back to her side.

"However if you want to feel my magical hands again you're going to have to earn it."

The smugful look she made as she layed down next to Lena lit a fire within her and soon enough she was making out with her. " I might not have magic hands like you do but I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

And so for the next few hours each woman began unleashing their skills as each one tried to dominate the other. But Lena quickly fell behind once Amelie sliced her pants and underwear off. From there her decine was guaranteed. Her skills just couldn't compte with someone who had been doing this sort of thing for thousands of years.

The final blow to her pride came when her body collapsed due to a lack of energy and she realized that after all she had done she only manged to get Amelie to cum a couple of times while she had successfully driven her over the edge and back nearly nine times.

When she was finally done with her she leaned back in the bed as Lena barely manged to stay awake while curled up next to her. "You did well for your first time with me."

"Mmnnn."

"I know, I know but you'll get better with practice. Now rest my dear."

To tired to complain she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. As she did so Amelie grew curious and ventured back to the living room where she picked up the book that had summoned her. " I'm suprised she managed to summon me with this thing. Not more then a mismatched series of spells and random circles. Nothing like in the old days where a virgin girl would be sacrificed and I'd arrive in a grand temple surrounded by have a dozen apprentices. " She flipped though the pages before growing bored and throwing the book to the ground as her eyes caught something else. She'd seen glipses of this deviec from the breif time she'd been in Lena's mind. Slowy she picked up the small rectangular devie and fumbled with it for a minute. After her thumb brushed over one of the symbols the a large squre flicked to life and began to speak to her.

"What kind of magic is this?"

Curious to this new thing she ran her hands over it and began to fidgit with the square once again. This time the square shifted and she was watching a lion stalking its prey. She tried again and watched as a giant monster terroized a city.

"These humans were alwaws good at providing entertainment." Now fully entracned in the strange device and not wanting to leave she moved the couch with one hand and layed down as sht began to watch every the device change. In the next few hours she found out what she had missed in the centuries trapped in the undeworld after discovering something called the "History Channel".

She even discoved something called "News" where she learned that some people had died during a failed summoning ritual. As the news went on she wondered if there would be more summonings in the days to come. Of course she didn't really care if more of her kind were brought here for fun.

However if any one of her kind decided to get in the way of her fun during her time here... Well you don't get to be the ruler of the underworld by being nice and merciful.


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning sunlight shown though the window and Lena woke up she looked around and found that she was completely alone in her bed.

As she looked around the room she started to belive that the events of last night were nothing more then stess and her overactive imagination. Once look at her clock said that she was up early for a chance, so after a moment of stretching her mysteriously sore body she made her way to her shower where she found that there were some faint bruises on her hips and a rather large red mark on her neck.

Recalling supposed dream she looked to her hand but found relive when she didn't see the red spider mark.

"This case is starting to get to you Lena. Got you thinking you summoned a demon. A demon that dominatned you in bed. Really gald that it was just a dream."

As she towled off and made her way to her living room she caught the scent of something delicious. Which made her curious as she lived alone.

Growing curious she opened the door and saw by far the strangest thing she's ever seen. Where her plain living room once stood was now a polished black marble cave filled with elborate furniture and torches on the walls. In the middle of the room where her couch was now stood a black throne. After a quick look she found that at least her tv was still there which helped ease her mind somewhat.

"So you finally woke up. And here I thought I'd get everything ready for you."

He mind raced as she remembered that voice. Already horrifed by the sudden transformantion of her living room she followed the sound to her kitchen where she saw a very familer and very naked purple skinned demon putting food down on the table.

"If you'd taken any longer getting up I would have had to drag you out myself."

Her mind quickly reaching overload she asked the best question she could. "How, why?" she said gesturing around the room.

By Amelie just smiled as she walked toward her. "Did you really expect a queen to live someplace so plain? With my powers it was all to east to transfrom this dull place into something more worthy."

"And what happaned to my things?"

"Oh don't worry about those. Now eat up we have a whole day planned and you humans need energy." Despite how confused and angrey she was she still sat down and devoured the freshly prepared panacaks and bacon.

 _These are so goood! No don't get distracted. Remember you summoned a demon last night! A demon that transfromed you home into a dark cave and is currently watching tv._

 _ **Don't forget that I cooked you breakfast after I our night of passion.**_

 _... And she can also hear your thoughts. As if things couldn't get any weirder._

She ate as quick as she could so she could have the energy to face Amelie and hopefully get her home back to the way it was before she went off to work. When she was done she put her plate away and marched over to where Amelie was sitting in her thone.

"Alright Ameile it's time we set some ground rules."

"Awww is my human upset?" she didn't ever bother to look away from the tv as she spoke.

"I'm not your human! My name is Lena and this is my home. Now turn it back to the way it was this instant!"

This time Amile turned toward her and for a brief moment Lena worried that Amelie would kill her.

"No."

"No? You can't say no. I summoned you so you should do as I say."

"Yes you did summon me, but summoning somthing and controlling it is another thing entirely. Now I like you Lena I really do. But you don't give me orders, I give you orders. Disobey my ordrs and I'll have to punish you." her hands went to Lena's chin as she got up. "Or maybe you want me to punish you. Is that what you want Lena? For your new mistress to punish you like the bad girl that you are?" the longer she held her there the more she started remembering what her hands could do.

She slapped her hand away and instatnly felt the sting in her own hand. "What I want is to wake up and not find my home is a cave. What I want is to not have to deal with an actual demon this early in the morning. I have to got to work and deal with a madman who killed half a dozen people trying to summon something like you. Now I'm going to work and when I get back I expect this place to be back to the way it was. If it's not I'm calling a preist to have you excorised."

Having put her foot down and leaving Amelie looking both suprised and amused she got dressed and headed to work. Once she got there she saw McCree talking to one of the lab guys.

"Alright thanks for the info." he turned to meet her as she walked by.

"Well don't you look riled up this morning. What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright I get it. We've all had nights when we've had to much fun with someone."

Instantly she pushed against the wall her face starting to burn. "How did you know?!"

"For starters you look like someone either trying to forget or remember what happaned last night. Oh that and you have a rather sizable mark on your neck."

Hearing this she tried to adjust her clothes to hide it. " Ah don't beat yourself up over it. We've all had mornings like that. Now come one we may have a lead on our case."

"And what would that be?"

"After word leaked out on some of the deatails we got a call from a costume shop. Apparently someone had specially ordered those robes and picked them up a few days before the murder. Best if we go and have a chat with them before someone decides to shut them up."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

 _Anything to get my mind away from that demon._

When she didn't hear a mental response she felt relielf and thought that there must be a certin range in order to share thougts.

As McCree drove them there Lena went to work going over the various details that they had gathered.

 _Six victems found poisoned and one found sacrificed. Amelie said that the spell from the book was a poor one so It's unlikely that they summoned something like I did. But on the off chacne that they did how would I handle that. Would a gun even work on a demon?_

 _And speaking of demons what do I do about the one in my home. I can't hurt her physically. I said I'd get a preist but would that even work on someone so powerful._

When they finally arrived at the store Lena had come to the conculsion that there probably wasn't anything she could do but she'd still try.

Inside the stoor they found the owner an old man with white hair and big glasses struggling to set up stuff for the holidays. "Oh hello officers. Just getting ready for the holidays."

"Right, but we're here to disscuss the robes that you sold to someone a few days ago."

"Yes, yes I know. Now let's see where did I put that order book." he reached under his desk and pulled out a large file. After a minute his shakey hands pulled it out. "Yes here we go. One order for six custom made black cotton robes. He was very specific about the number. Paid for them all in cash and all at once. I didn't think much of it at the time but there was something off about him."

"What was odd about him?"

"Well when he came to pay he was jumpy, kept looking over her shoulder. I can always tell if someone was up to something just by looking at them. So when I heard about what happaned I went through my security camras and mananged to find the day he came in."

"Can you show us?"

"Of course, follow me to the back."

Getting hopeful for the first them they followed him to the back room where he showed the recording of a jumpy looking man comming into the sotre and getting the robes. They got a good look at his face when he payed.

"Did he leave a name for the order?"

"Jon smith. But those are two extremly common names so it was probably fake."

"Well at least we got a face that we can go on. I'll send it to the others and see if they can match his face to a record."

She nodded and reached for the tape. As she did so they heard the sound of the opening door. The owner excused himself. A few seconds later Lena happaned to glane at the camras and saw to her hoor the man they were looking for had not only walked in. But was currently holding a gun at the owner.

Lena was already heading toward the front by the time McCree took notice.

She reached the main room just in time to hear the sound of a gunshot and see the old man falling the floor clutching his chest.

"Freeze!" she said raising her gun.

Instead of obeying he smiled wickedly and fired two shots. Each one missed by just a hair. She dove under the counter and tried to fire off a round but he was weaving in and out of the aisles.

"You are no match for me!" he said unloading a few more shots.

After a failed shot that went through a santa suit she heard the unmistankble shot of McCress gun. His shot went through the aisles and hit him in the arm.

"Told you my gun has stopping power."

More shots were heard before the isles toppoled over and the room filled the the sound of breaking glass as he went out a window.

"You okay?"

"My damn legs pinned. You go after him I'll look after the old man." he said but by the rapidly spreading redness they both knew that he didn't have much time. So she took off into the streets following the trail of blood to a nearby ally were he was leaning against a wall clutching his arm. He was trapped by a chain fece with nowhere to go.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for murder, attempted murder and resisting arrest."

He turned to face her and dropped his gun. Slowly she walked towards him as she reached for his cuffs. When she was close enough her instincts kicked in and she jumped back as he swung his arm. She was fast but he was faster. The blow knocked her into a dumpster and she looked up just in time to see his skin change from pale to red for a few seconds.

"Mortal bodies are much to frail. I'll have to find something stronger if I want to continue my fun."

As he started walking away he stopped and sniffed the air before turning toward her his eyes wide with fury. "Why do you have her scent!"

Her heart pounding and her body aching she couldn't move or speak. The sounds of sirens filled the air and he snarled and quickly jumped over the fence. "I'll be sure to finish you off next time." he said before running off.

She barely managed to get up as her partner came running into the alley.

"What happaned?"

"He's much stronger then he looks. Got me good while I was cuffing him. Took off that way."

"We'll get him later, right now we'd best have a look at you." With the ach in her body she wasn't about to argue and headed over tohe ambulance to get looked at. No dobut she'd get an earful when she got him seeing as her pain was now someone elses but right now she was going to worry about herself and what she'd just seen.

 _So they did summon something. But it wasn't like how I did it. From what I just saw it looked like the demon was possessing him. And what he said "I'll have to find something stronger" does that mean he's just going to find a new body?_

 _To many questions and not enough answers._


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back at the prescient McCree went off to deliver the videos and see if there was a criminal file. All Lena wanted to do was relax for a few minutes but her boss had other ideas and had whisked her away to his office as soon as she got there.

Now here she sat while he went on and on about how the mayor was breathing down his neck and how the press was having a field day about this. "Do you have any idea how bad this has got!? Our officers can't even leave the bulding without being harassed."

"But sir I don't see how thats..."

"And you had the perp cornered in an alley and he still got away after killing someone in front of you."

She wanted to speak out but quickly realized that he wasn't listening to anything she said. So instead she just sat there and balled her fists in frustation. As she did so her mind traveled back to the possessed man she'd just fought. She knew first hand that demons were strong but this was something else.

 _If I fight him again I'll probably have to kill him instead of just wounding him. But what really gets me was what he said. I'll have to make sure that he doesn't find a new body. Which means I'll have to talk with my own demon about this._

As the cheif started wearing down and stopped shouthing he looked to Lena who hadn't said anyting in the last few minutes. "Listen Lena just go out there and bring this perp down before he does anything worse."

"Right chief."

He dismissed her and she bolted from the room and tho her desk. She did her necessary paperwork and tried her best not to scream from her pure pent up rage.

When McCree got back he took notice of this and still walked over. "So did the chief finally pop a blood vessle or did he stop it just in time agian."

"I don't want to talk right now McCree."

"Alright I get it. However before you blow up you should know that theres someone asking for you at the front desk."

"And who's that?"

"Hell if I know, but from what I hear she's some drop dead gorgous frech girl."

Hearing this Lena stood up and nearly ran to the front desk. Along the way she looked to her arm and saw the red spider mark had appared again.

Crossing through the front doors she saw that Amelie was indead here. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was wearing clothes this time. She really didn't want to deal with her naked again. Although a part of her was a bit turned on when she saw how good she looked in her clothes.

When Amelie saw her she crossed the short distance pushing people out of the way untill she was directly in front of her. "What are you doing here?" was all Lena had time to ask before Amelie grabbed her.

"What happaned today?" she angrily screamed her eyes turning red for just a second.

"What do you mean?"

"There I was enjoying myself when all of a sudden I feel your pain so tell me what happaned..." halfway through talking she suddenly leaned in and sniffed Lena. When she pulled back her eyes were red again.

"Why do you smell like another demon?" she tried to wiggle her way free but was reminded of Amelies supieror strength. A few officers had stared to turn her way and were already whispering about her.

"Let's go somewhere private to discuss this." she begged trying not to look intot he eyes slowely burning they way into her soul.

Ameile growled in annoyance as she let go. Once free Lena led her to one of the private interrogation cells. Lucikly for her the cell was soundproff and had no windows so that they could be alone. The only other thing in the room was a large metal table. Of course being alone in a locked room with an angery demon had a very major downside. For once the door was locked Leane found herself pushed up against the wall.

"Now I'm going to ask again, what happaned?!"

"I was working my case with the perp shot someone. We traded shots befrore fleeing. I chased after him and had him cornered, but when I went to put the cuffs off him he smacked me into a dumpster then changed into a red skinned demon and jumped over a wall before running off."

After a moment Amelie dropped her to the floor. "Red skinned you say?"

"Yeah but he did seem pretty upset when he found out I have your scent."

"Yes well demons are pretty territorial and we don't like when someone tries to take our things."

"Please explain In a way I can understand."

"To put it simply when we had sex you got covered in my scent. To any demon it's like a sign saying you belong to someone. When I smelled another demon on you I got angry."

"And why would you care."

"Becase Lena you are mine and mine alone. If that fool Nervan thinks he can harm what's mine he has another thing comming."

"Nervan? That's his name?"

"Yes at one time he was my advisor. But he tried to stage a revolt and kill me, but his small army was no match for mine and I easily crushed him. He fled my kingdom and vowed revenge but that was thousands of years ago."

"Yes but now he's here in the city possessing someone and killing people. Now how about you anwser my quiestions and tell me how you even found this place?"

"I looked into your mind while you were sleeping and found this place. When I felt your pain I decided to check up on you, and because I knew how you wouldn't like me to be seen naked I raided your closet for your clothes. Which I must say look pretty good on me, after that tracking you down was nothing more then child's play.

For the first time Lena took in Amelie's outfit. She wore one of Lenas darker jeans that hugged her body along with one of black tops that exposed her mindriff. In all honestly she looked like a girl going to a punk rock concert and Lena couldn't look away.

Amelie noticed this and gave a samll twril "Like what you see?"

Lena couldn't stop herself from nodding.

"Well that's good because I'm going to have to punish you for being such a bad girl today."

"What!?"

"Yes, not only did you get hurt but now one of my enemies knows I'm here and is going to try and ruin my fun."

Her mind recallled the last time Amelie had punished her and how badly she'd started screaming for more by the end. "Not here please just wait till we get home." she pleaded as she walked away from the smirking demon.

"We could wait but I can tell just by looking at you that you have a large amount of stress that you need to let off. Such a smart girl to bring us to a soundproof room."

As her hand reaced out and began to glow Lena prayed that something or someone whould get her out of this.

"Hey Lena you in there?"

Hearing the voice of her partner she turned and opend the door. "Yes McCree."

" People said you took off with your vistor so I got a little worried." it was then he took notice of Amelie and how she was looking towad Lena. "Well you must be the reason Lean came to work looking dishelved this morning." Pushing her aside Amelie took McCree's hand in a friendly shake.

"Yes we had a lot of fun last night and I came to chek up on her. But when I got here not only did I find out she's been hurt but shes far to stressed to continue working so I decided to help her out"

McCree laughed and Lena started to get a bad feeling "Lena I think you found a keeper in this one. Well ma'm I'll leave you to it but don't go overboard she still has a few hours left to work."

"Oh don't worry I know just when to stop." As McCree walkd away and the door closed Lena felt the room grow colder. "Such a nice man to worry about you. Remined me to thank him after I'm done with you."

Knowing that there was now no way out and nobody to save her Lena did the only thing she could think of. "Just be gentle." she said with what little hope she had left.

But that hope vanished when she saw the black smoke comming from Amelie's hands.

"Time for your punishment." The smoke flew from her hands and covered her entire upper body. As she struggled she felt something happening in the smoke. Horrifed she looked down to see her clothes passing out of the smoke leaving her topless. Amelie twirled her hands and Lena was forced around and her hands were forced on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for your punishment."

"If you hurt me you hurt yourself" she blursted out as she felt Amelies hands on her sides. "I know that Lena, however I know just how to punish you without it hurting."

Lena didn't have to wonder what she meant as seconds later her hands moved up and began to fondle her chest.

 _Is that all she's going to do? I can handle this_

 _ **Oh I'm just getting started my dear.**_

Lena felt the familer sensation of Amelia's hands as her chest began to burn with pleasure.

She did her best not to moan as Amelie began to pinch and rub her nipples.

"I never get tired of doing this."

"You call this a punishment?" she said holding back. Her confidence however was short lived as she felt the hands pull back from her chest and move down to her waist. Knowing what was comming she bit down on her lip as Amelie's hans found their way inside her pants and in front of her panties.

"Ready?"

"Do your worst."

A moment later she was all but screaming as Amealie ran her hands up and down her inner thigh. With ever move she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Well your just loving this aren't you? I've barely touched you and your already drenched."

She wated to retort but knew if she opend her mouth no words would come out. As Lena struggled to stay sane amidst the overwhelming pleasure. Then Amelie brought her hand to Lena's panties and Leana couldn't help but buck into her palm. As her mind began to black her body continued to respond to Amelie's touch.

She thought Amelie was going to take things further but instead she pulled her hand out of her pants and infrot of Lena's face to show her how damp it had become.

"Look at the mess you've made."

Unable to look away Lena could only stare in embarssment at the mess she had made. " I can feel how ready you are. With just a touch I could send you over the brink and you'd love every minute wouldn't you?"

"...yes"

"What was that dear? I couldn't quite hear you"

"I said yes!"

"Good" with a snap of her fighers Lena's clothes flew back onto her body and the smoke disappeared as she was turned around. Confused and barely focused she looked to Amelie.

"But I thought?"

"This is a punishment after all. Like your partner said you still have a few hours left to work. So when you finish here I'll finish you at home."

With that she left the room leaving Lena incredibly hot and bothered. As she tried not to scream in frustration she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her legs together in a vain attempt to elevate the sensation she was no facing.

 _I'm going to kill her, but first I'm going to kill my partner._


	5. Chapter 5

After living with Amelie with three days Lena has come to the conclusion that she wasn't entirely evil. There were times when she reminded Lena who was in charge, for instantce when Lena was trying to take a shower when Amelie barged in and turned her calm morning shower into her morning workout. She'd like to say that she hated when she did this, but secretly she looked foward to it. Whenever Lena was stressed or getting frustarted about the case and how more and more incidents were ocuring around town. She would come up and tell Lena to take a break. And of course within minutes she'd be on her back exhausted but extremly satasifed.

Which is were she found herself this morning after having been ambushed shortly after waking up. As she picked up her clothes from where Amelie had thrown them after tearming the off her she looked at the state of herself in the mirror. Deshelved didn't begin to describe how she looked right now. Her hair was a mess and her body looked as though she'd just lost a wrestling match, which in a way she had. To make matters worse she saw that despite all this she had a large smile on her face.

 _Why am I so happy? I should't be smiling about this._

 _But it does feel reeeallly good. No! I need to lay some kind of ground rules._

 _ **If you're done trying to convince yourself that you don't love our morning routine then come to the living room.**_

Even through it had been days she still could't get used to her this mental link they shared. Espically since now she couldn't even complain withouth it being heard.

Sighing she got dressed and made her way to the living room where Amlie was laying on her couch wearing one of her pairs of underwear. It was perhaps the only thing she convinced her to wear while at home. "It's about time you got up. I hope your ready because I have plans for us today."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't wait thousads of years in the underworld just to stay here and watch tv. I want to see how this world has changed and see all that it has to offer me."

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?"

"Who else is going to take me out on a night on the town."

"What!? I can't do that."

"So youre saying that you want me, a young beautiful women to go out alone?"

"I think we both know your more then capable of dealing with anything this world can throw at you."

"Of course I am but I want you there with me."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy your company and I want to have what you humans call a date." She wanted to protest but knew that watver she said would be ignored. "But what about me case? I can't just drop evrything to take you out on a date"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. While you were recovering I took the liberty of informing your partner that you won't be comming to work today."

She wanted to scream, to do something other then stand there fumming. "Fine but If I take you out I you to behave like a human. No harming anyone or using any of your powers."

She smiled and snapped her hands instatnly getting dressed in a ll black clothes. " I promise to behave properly."

Having little choice in the matter she follwed her out the door and down to the car. Once in the car Amelie told her of their supposed plans.

"First I want you to show me exactly what this town has to offer."

"That's it? I figured you'd want to do more then see the sights of the town."

"I have plans for us later tonight but for right now I want to see." Hearing this made Lena both excited and nervous but she put her worries away for now and decdied to take her to the downtown distract where most of the local shopes and older buildings. As they drove down there Lena started to get curious about the demon sitting next to her. Usually whenever the two of them talked it was about small things. Sure she knew that she was the queen of the underworld but next to that she was a complete stranger.

"Amelie can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything my dear."

"Well seeing as were going to be with each other all day I'd like to know more about you."

"Very well I suppose I can answer your questions. However you only get three."

"Why only three?"

"Because it's more fun for me if you work for it. So I suggest you choose your question wisely." Hearing this Lena thought about what she was going to ask as the car came to a stop in front of a ice cream shop.

The car had just stopped when Amelie was out looking at everything like a small child would. They had barely been there for a few seconds when Lena heard shouting. As she got out of the car she saw that Amelie had marched to the front of the line and was looking at a terrfied teenager behind the counter.

Lena rushed in and apoligzed before barley mananging to drag her to the end. "At least try and be polite."

"I think we both know that's not in my nature"

"Please just try for me." She looked at Lena for a second before relaxing. "Oh very well but I want to try everying."

 _It's a small victory but I'll take it._

When they finally got to the front Amelie made good on her word and ordered eveything on the menu. After putting it all on her card they made their way to their table where their mountain of food was delivered.

For just a moment Lena was suprised at just how innocently Amelie looked when she looked from item to item.

 _She's just so cute right now._

"Thanks for the complment, now are you going to help me with all this or what?"

Normally she wasn't the biggest fan of ice cream but seeing as she didn't want to go to waste she dived in and went to work. To her suprise she lasted about a few minutes and burned through a good number of orders before getting full. Amelie however not only finished her portions but finished everything on the table.

"That was by far the best human food I've had. Now on to the next stop."

Without getting a chance to ask what that meant she was dragged out fo the store and into one of the local boutiques where she sat for over an hour while watching her try on outfit after outfit all the while trying not to give in to her constant teasing.

When it was all over and her card nearly pushed to it's limits she tried to drfit off in her car between the bags of outfits as Amelie drove. She'd started to ask if she even could drive but she assured her that she had her eyes. To tired to ask she just drifted off to sleep and hoped that it would all be over soon and she could good a good night sleep so she could focus on her case tommrow.

In the front of the car Amelie watched as Lena's breath slowed and she drfited off to sleep.

"Now that she's asleep it's time for the second part of my plan." it took her a bit longer to get the used to driving but eventualy she figured out what to do from what memories she'd looked over and arrived at their final destination. Ever since comming to this world and discovering how it's chance she'd wanted to come here.

She'd seen it on eht enews that this place was one of the fanciest hotels that the world had to offer and being a queen she decided she was going to stay here.

After driving up she walked up to the counter and used her persauive skills to get the penthouse. Suprisingly nobody seemed to mind when she carried Lena up to their new room.

"You get some sleep Lena. I want you rested for when I get back."

No matter how many times she stared at the human beneath her she never grew tired of it. She'd meet many types of humans during her lifetime but there was something about this one that peaked her intrest.

"Now to deal with a certin annoying problem." since comming to this world she could sense a faint trace of demonic engery in the city. At first she was content to let it be as long as it didn't become a problem. Except now Lena was involved and she wasn't about to let another demon, Nervan espically ruin her fun or damdage her things.

After locking the door she left the hotel and went into a local park where she sent out a small amount of engrey as a becon.

Almost imediatly she sensed a reply and felt it drawing closer. Within a few minutes she saw a human male approaching but new from his scent it was Nervan. He stopped just short of her and smiled.

"Hello my queen, it's been some time."

"Yes although the last time we met I banished you and you vowed revenge."

"And now here we both are in the human world. How is your human summoner by the way? I was a bit rough with her when we met."

She didn't show it but that remark made her furious. "She's fine."

"That's good to hear. I on the other hand have a nasty wound from where I got shot. Human bodies are just so frail, but I'll soon have a new one."

"Let me guess you're going to try and raise another army here then try to take over the underworld again?"

"Well like the humans say if at first you don't suceed."

He lunged foward with a knife but Amelie was quicker and punched him in the chest send him back.

"If you couldn't beat me thousands of years go then what makes you think you can beat me now?"

"Because now you have a weakness. I knew you'd try to take me out by yourself. So I took the liberty of making some new friends. Humans might be weak but the are eaisly manipulated into making poor deals with our kind." as he talked she sensed more demonic engergy in some of the humans near the edge of the park.

"I'd love to settle things with you here and now but I want to do that at full strength. Enjoy your time in this world my queen." as he walked away clutching his chest she balled her fists in anger. " An adorable human and an old enemy to beat down again. And here I thought I couldn't have any more fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Lena was suprised when she woke up and found herself in a fancy hotel. She was even more suprised to find out that while she was sleeping Amelie had tried to deal with the other demon for her. Which she found sweet in a selfish protective sort of way. Thanks to her she now knew that there would be more demons running about in town and possibly more murders. Something that she was dreading.

Amelie of course wasn't very interested in what was going on but had at least given her some advice before she left to work. Of course most of what she said amounted to shoot first and worry about problems later.

She'd of course told her that as a detective she couldn't just go out and kill people even if they were being controled by demons.

When she finally got to work the place in chaos. Officers were running back and fort dragging offenders and papers from room to room while the cheif screamd at them to go as fast as they could. The moment he saw her he face turned a deeper shade of red as his veins throbed in his head. "Oxten you have five seconds to prove to me that this case hasn't spiraled beyond control."

Summoning her courage she stepped foward and told him the edited version of what she'd learned from Amelie. The entire time she spoke he gritted his teeth and looked about to explode.

"So you're telling me that this whacko is trying to gather a cult of murderers?"

"Yes that's what I was able to learn from my sources."

"Well that's just great. It explains why we've had people calling in attacks and mysterious gatherings all morning. Nearly all the cells are filled with suspects who claim that they couldn't control themselves or that they were folliwing the masters orders. Look Lena I don't care how you and your partneer do it but I want this entire case wrapped up as soon as you can. The mayor is barely containing this as is and I'm one more bad day away from a heart attack."

"I understand and I'll work as hard as I could."

He looked like he was about to say more when his name was called and he angrely shuffled down the hall.

After a moment she tracked down McCree who was comming out of a interrogation cell with an injured hand.

"What happaned?"

"Damnest thing, one moment he was balling his eyes out about going to prison over a stabbing he couldn't even remember then he tries to go for my gun. So of course I decked him in the chin but he kept getting up. Kept spouting about the master and his plans."

"Then what happaned?"

"When my fist failed I used the butt of my gun. He didn't get back up after that one. Been having crazy people like that all morning."

Hearing this Lena looked down the room at the cells and the tired and nervous officers comming out of them.

 _If what Amelie said was true than this is only going to get worse. I need some way to stop them. But how do you stop a group demon worshiping cultist being controled by a demon._

For a moment she couldn't find an answer. Then she saw McCree lit up his cigar and a idea popped into her mind. _Fight fire with fire._

"McCree you just might have given me the answer we need to end this."

Confused he raised his eyebrow as Lena took out her phone and diald. After a couple rings it picked up.

"Amelie I know it's sudden but I need you to come and help me out with something."

" _And why should I?"_

 _Should of know it wouldn't have been this easy._

"Alright what do I have to do to get your help?"

 _"Well since you're so willing to please me how about you call me mistress from now on."_

"Abloustly not!"

On the other end of the phone Amlie burst into a fit of laughter. "Ah does my human not like the idea of calling me mistress?"

"Of course I don't."

"Well then maybe I'll just sit here and enjoy all that this hotel has to offer."

"No don't!"

"... Well then why don't you ask me properly then."

Gripping her phone hard enought to crack it she swallowed her pride. "Will you please come here and help me... mistress?"

"Of course I will."

As soon as she hung up she saw McCree starring at her. "You say one word and I'll make you eat every cigar you have."

"I won't say anything but are you sure your girlfrined can help this case?."

"Yes but there's probably something you should know before she gets here. And this is really something that you can't repeat." she took him somplace more secluded and told him who or really what Amelie was. At first he just looked at her as if she was crazy. But as she contined on and told her about the book and accidently summong her he slowly began to realize that she was telling the truth. When she was all done he took a big drag on his cigar before letting the smoke drift up. "So you're telling me you accidently summoned a demon and now she's stuck here."

"Yeah."

"Oh and let's not forget that her ex advisor is the man we've been hunting and he's been gathering an army to kill her and now probably you."

"Right again."

"Anything else I should know?"

"She's probably on our side." he threw is hands in the air before mumbing somthing about all the craziness today. As he did that Lena began to think about what she'd just aggread to and why she didn't fell as bad as she thought she would.

 _Why does she make me so confused!? She's a demon who's treated me like a toy. But she's not as evil as I thought she would be, I mean she's kind of cute when she's discovering new things._

 _And then there's the sex. I can't evne bring myself to say that I hate it. Every time I feel as though I'm going to die._

 _And to make matters worse I can't bring myself to deny her when she wants do it. Every single time she gets me excited and warmed up then pulls back and asks If I want to continue. And of course every time I say yes._

 _I can't bring myself to hate her and I can barely contain my bodies need to be with her._

 _I really need to figure this all out._

She felt a slight chill go down her spine and knew she was here. Murmers filled the prescient as she walked down the halls catching everyones eye. As usual she walked in with a smirk on her face.

"So what problem is so great that you would have me come here..." she stopped for a moment as she stared at the various cells before her smirk turned into a snarl.

"You should have called me sooner." without asking questions she marched into the room McCree came out of. Within seconds there was a bright flash and the sound of a body crashing to the floor. Imediaty the two of them ran inside to see Amelie standing over the perp. Her hand was faintly smoking.

"What did you do?"

"I sent whatver minor demon was possessing him back to the underworld. You've got about four more hiding out here."

"And will you take care of them?"

She smiled as she sat down and waved McCree away. "I could but why should I do all the work?"

"What more could you want?!" she chuckeled and motioned for Lena to sit down. Once she was seated she felt a all to familer sensation filling her body. "What I want is for you to swear yourself to me."

"What?"

"You heard me dear. I want you to swear that you will be mine and mine alone, now and forever." To say Lena was confused would be an understament. As her mind tried to process this her body tried to get up but one look from Amile froze her in place.

She mustered the nerve to speak after a few terrfying seconds. "Why?"

"Because I've taken a shine to you Lena. Of all the humans I've meet your the only one I haven't wanted to use and then kill. And while it's been fun torment you and have you beg for my touch It's starting to get boreing. So swear yourself to me and I'll show you how I treat someone truely special."

 _Lena calm down and think about this. She's basically asking for you to sign away your soul. Don't do it!_

 _ **Don't worry Lena I don't intend to take away your soul. I want you as you are.**_

 _Stay out of my head! I need to think about this alright!_

"Very well I understand it's a big decision to make and when you do say yes I promise we'll go over the exact details. Just know that when you do say yes you'll be treated as my beloved should. But for now we have demons to send back and a message to send."

All she could do was follower her from room to room as she ripped the demons from their hosts with a flick of her hand. Every time she did so the host would slump to the ground unconcious.

When they got to the last one it was a young women who upon seeing her backed into a corner.

"M...my queen! What.. what brings you to the human world?"

"The better question is how are you going to make this situation better before I send you back."

She didn't even manange for a second before she started telling everything she knew. In a few short moments they went from having nothing to getting his base and next move. As soon as she finished Amelie raised her hand and sent her back.

"Now we have our next move. I'll inform the cheif." as soon as he left Lena in her excitment did something embarrsing. She rushed foward and hugged Amelie. "Thank you!"

When she reaized what she'd done she pulled back and looked at a very amused Amelie. "I'll see you at home!" she said running off after McCree.


	7. Chapter 7

Throught her day Lena kept going over Amelie's offer. As much as she tried she couldn't get it out of her head. It didn't help that whenver she got the chance Amelie would promise her what her life would be like if she said yes.

 _You'd be my lover and would sit beside me as my queen. The entiretly of the underworld would be at your beck and call. Or if it's just me you want then I promise that when we make love you'll never lack for pleasure._

Those were just some of the promises she'd made since her little deal. And every single time she couldn't stop herslef from getting aroused at just the thought. Which is exatcltly what Amelie wanted as every time she'd walk away smiling.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking about those things. No, because now she was in the middle of a situation. They'd gotton word of a possible ritual being performed and had rushed to deal with it.

McCree had driven as fast as they could to the spot mention on the call. As they drove he kept looking back at her. Ever since he found out what Amelie really was and what her relationship was with Lena he'd been a little distant. Something that bothered Lena a lot seeing as they'd been good friends for a long time.

"So...?"

"McCree if your going to ask please just ask. I don't want a problem forming between us."

"Well okay then. I can understand you finding that book and getting curious enough to read it that I get. And I can get you unknowing binding her, it's magic so it has it' own rules. But what I don't understand is why you haven't tried to get rid of her."

"Welll I..." she started to say before she realized something. Ever since Ameilie got here she hasn't tried once to send her back or even contain her in any way. In fact she'd all but given her free reign of her home and allowed her to do as she wanted. But deep down she already knew why.

"Because I think I might be in love with her."

"What!? But she's a demon!"

"I know that! And at first she terrifed me. But the longer she stayed the more I got to know her and yes she can sometimes be bossy and scary she's also sweet and caring. In her own selfish way."

"Just don't making any deals with her. I dont' want do discover one day that she's taking you down to the underworld with her."

At the meniton of that Lena looked away. McCree seeing this groaned. "Please tell me you didn't."

"She's made a offer for me but it's not for my soul she just wants me. And before you say anything I'm already thinking and preparing mysef for anything."

"Just be careful I'd rather not loose my partner."

"Oh I'll be fine." _At least that's what I hope._

As they pulled up to the location under an abandoned bridge they saw that they were to late. Three people were lying dead around a circle with a fourth man holding a bloody knife and laughing.

Immediately they got out of the car and pulled out their guns. "Freeze! Drop your weapon and put your hands up." but as expected the moment he saw them he turned and raised his knife.

"You will feed my powers!" he screamed charging them.

Two shots was all it took to bring him down. As he fell down Lena saw something leave his body and fly into the circle. She gussed it was the demon being forced back.

"This is a damn mess. I can just see the paperwork for all this."

"Well just be thankful it' only four bodies. From what I've heard other officers are dealing with worse. We can't exactly bring these people in anymore because they just scream and attack everyone."

"You got a point there. You go call this in while I examine everything."

She nodded and headed back to the car. As soon as she reached in and leaned in for the radio she caught somethin in the mirror. Behind the car and just beyond the bridge was Nervan. He saw that he'd been seen and brought his finger to his lip for her to be quiet before motioning her over.

Curious she kept her hand on her gun as she walked toward him. They moved out of the way were McCree couldn't see them. Once there she pointed her gun at his chest.

"If your're here to surrender I suggest you get on your knees."

"I don't surrender girl, however I do realize I've made a mistake."

"How so?"

"I underestimated your mortal law enforcmeent. They've been taking down my followers nearly as fast as I recruit them. It's quite hard to find a person willing to summon a demon in this day and age."

"Well then maybe it's time you go home where you belong."

At this he smiled. "That's exactly what I was thiking. But then I remembered that the source of my anger is trapped here so going home now would be pointless. That's when I remembered you." he tried to step foward but Lena pressed her gun to his ches. "One wrong move and you get to find out what a gun can do point blank range."

"Don't worry I've only come here to offer you a deal"

"Your not known for your good deals."

"Oh but you'lll like this one. You see as long as she's stuck here I'm stuck here. More people will die and this city will fall to chaos. Howver if she's sent back then I will have to follow her."

With her finger still on her gun she began to realize that he was right.

 _He is doing this to go after her. But this also started with him. He came here first to gather an army._

"Now all I need you to do is send her back and everything goes back to normal."

"Buddy you're the last person I'd make a deal with. I might not no much but I do know that she beat you once and she will beat you again."

She thought her words would anger him but he only smiled wickedly. " Forgive me for not beliveing the words of her newest plaything. You've known her for what a week? Two? I've known her for eons. You may belive that she loves you or cares for you but ultimately she only cares about herself. We're immortal beings and humans are nothing more then playthings for us to use grow bored with and then move on to the next."

"Shut up!"

"But I think you already know this don't you? She'll say anything to get you to do what she wants and when she's bored with you she'll throw you away."

"I said shut up!" in her anger she hit him in the head with her gun sending him the the ground.

"My deal still stands girl. Send her back by tommrow and you can rid this city of demons."

She barely heard what he said as the sound of gunfire filled the air. "Oh did I forget to mention I had my followers standing by just in case."

Imediatly she turn and ran back to McCree worried about what could happen. She turned the corner just in time to see two people clutching their arms and legs as McCree reloaded his gun.

"You really think I couldn't handle two fools alone? Now where the hell were you?"

"Nervan just tried to offer me a deal."

"And?"

"I hit him with my gun."

"Well that's good to hear. Now let's call this in and deal with the aftermat before anything else happens today."

When the corener got there and after all the paperwork was finally done Lena headed home. As she drove Nervan's words kept replaying over and over in her mind.

She didn't want to belive him but the rational part of her mind couln't stop from pointing out that what he said was probably ture.

 _She is an immortal demon. To her humans are probably nothing more then playthings._

 _Her deal could just be her way of finding a new toy._

When her hand reached for her door her mind was filled with all these negative thoughts.

As soon as the door swung open Lena was pulled inside by Amelie. "It's about time you got home I've been thinking about you all day."

"You have?"

"Of course I have. I've been thinking about what I'm going to do when you say yes to my offer."

At this she felt something snap. _That's twice today someon's offered me a deal! I'm tired of all this!_

 _ **Lena what's gotton you so upset?**_

"I ran into Nervan today."

"And what happaned." she said her eyes turning red at the mention of his name.

"I don't want to talk about it." she tried to move around her but Amelie reached out and held her. "If you won't tell me then I'll find out myself."

She moved her hands to Lena's head before her eyes glowed black and Lena felt her head tingle. Then she could literally fell Amelie seeing her memories of the encounter. Of what Nervan said and how it made Lena feel. But the opposite was true. As Amelie saw Lena's memories and emotions Lena could also see Amelies. It was a bit tricky at first but she manged to see every time she'd been summoned and what she'd felt. She expected to see Amelie using and then dispossing of humans as Nervan had said but instead she saw Amelie having fun then growing dissapointed when she was sent back time and time again. But more importantly she felt the honest truth when Amelie had offered her deal and how she'd felt since then.

She didn't know when during their mental experience they'd hugged each other but when the link was cut they were squeezing each other as hard as they could.

When it was all over Lena pulled back as Amelie wiped some stray tears from her face.

"Lena I'm sorry if I made you think that I didn't love you."

"And I'm sorry if I thought you were using me. Nervan just got in my head."

"Well that's what he does. He uses people then throws them away. But we'll both deal with him tommrow. Right now I think it's time I show you just how much you mean to me."

For the first time when she led her to the bedroom she didn't feel forced or reluctant

Clothes were shed as soon as they made it through he door as Amelie kissed her. Lena enjoying the expirence returend the kiss as her hands strarted to roam down her body and feeling her skin pressed against hers.

That night the two of them turlly made love insted of their usual sex. They made love for hours switching positons and domminace. When it was all over and they two of them lay exaushted in their bed Lena looked up from where her head was reasting just above Amelie's chest and felt truely peaceful.

"That was wonderful."

"Yes it was."

As she lay there she realized that she'd already made up her mind.

"I'll do it."

"What was that dear?"

"I said I'll do it." Amelie smiled before leaning down and kissing Lena for the hundred time that night. "Wonderful but you do realize that you'll be mine forever right?"

Lena smiled before kissing her. "No that means you'll be mine forever."

They both laughed before snuggling up to one another. "We'll work out the details in the morning right now we need to rest."

"Yes get your rest. Because tommrow we'll gut Nervan and his followers. Then we start out new lives."


	8. The end

For the first time in days Lena woke up not just feeling completly satastifed but also extremly happy. Amelie was still sleeping next to her with a very content smile on her sleeping face. Seeing this Lena leaned over and kissed her.

 _It's hard to belive that I'm actually in love with a demon. Oh crap, if my mother ever found out she'd have a heart attack. But that's something I'll deal with in the future, wait what will happen in the future?_

 _I know we're going to be with each other forever but what exactly does that mean? Am I immortal now? Or do I join her when I die?_

Before she had a chance to go into a mental frenzy two purple arms wrapped around her waist. "The answer to your questions are quite simple Lena."

"Well don't keep me hanging"

"All roads lead to rome. No matter what choice we have to make you'll always be with me forever. It's that simple."

"So you're saying just don't worry about it?"

"We'll have plenty of time to work out everything once we deal with Nervan. But for right now lets clean ourselves up. After all I might have been a bit to overzealous last night."

She was about to to ask when she pointed to the various marks on her body. The first and most noticeable was the large red mark on her neck, she could still remember the sensation of her teeth on her neck as she bit down. She got off the bed and was haflway into the shower when she caugt something on her back that nearly made her jump.

Taking up most of her back was now a large purple spider symbol

"What the hell is this!"

"It's my mark of course. It's so everyone else knows that you're my future queen. I must say I wanted it to be red but you insisted on purple. I think it suites you quite well." she said running her fingers along the desgin

"When did I agree to this." but as she looked at her reflection she started to rembember how this happaned. Lena was on her back with Amelie comming up from between her legs for a kiss.

 _"No more... Or I'll go insane."_

 _"But you've only came five times. Three more and I'll beat my all time record."_

While the spirit was willing the flesh was exhausted and so she'd flpped over hopeing to get some rest. _"Look Amelie I love you and all but my body can on only take so much."_

It was then Amelie had started tracing her back and kissing her neck.

 _"Very well Lena but if we're not going to continue at least let me oficially mark you."_

 _"Alright but don't go overboard. And please don't choose red"_

 _"Don't worry my love."_

"You forgot to tell me it was going to cover my entire back."

"Well traditionally it goes on the front, but I couln't bring myself to cover those wonderful breasts of yours." Despite her annoyance she still felt herself blushing at her words.

"You're lucky I love you or I'd be pissed."

"Yes yes I know."

They quickly got in and attemted to shower so that they could continue their day but Lena cound't tear her eyes away from Amelie's purple naked form in front of her. It was something new to her or anyting, but now it was different. Just watching her shower wasn't enough.

Maybe it was Amelie's influnce rubbing off on her or maybe she just wanted to but whateve the reason she spun Amelie around and began to make out with her.

As predicted Amelie eagerly returned the kiss as her arms began to roam down Lena's back.

"And what brought this on?"

"You started this and now I'm going to finish it." She started to lower her herself so that she could began her orral assult when she was pulled back up.

"As much as I like this new side or yours I'm afarid that we'll have to postpone untill this city is demon free."

"You're saying not to sex?"

"Only for now."

"But why?"

"Call it motivation. For when I Nervan is defeated I'm going to fully take you. Possibly right there and then, and when I do so I won't be stopping. It will last for hours and as such you're going to need all the energy you have. So for now I want you to hold off and savor the fantasy."

Lena wanted to refuse but the more she thought about the more she wanted it.

 _If last night was any indicator then I really will need my energy. I mean I can barely feel my legs as is._

"Exactly now come we have a demon to hunt."

They finished and prepared themselvs as fast as they could before hopping in her car and driving to the station.

Once they arrived they saw that it was a madhouse. People in full riot gear were dealing with crazed followers both inside and outside the building. The front doors were ripped from their hinges and a baracde had been erected just behind it

McCree pulled them inside as soon as they say them. "I'm glad you two are here."

"What's happening?"

"Your demon friend called the station and declared war on the entire city. Claimed he was going to march down here heimself and personally kill everyone inside. Seemed he didn't take your refusal lying down."

"And I take it he's been sending his minons all morning then?"

"Yeah they caught us off guard at first but he went of for quanitly over quality so they really havne't been much trouble. Well that is untill he sent in those two heavy hitters."

"How bad could they be?"

"Lena they tore the door off it's hinges with just their hands. They're not like the people that we've been dealing with so far."

"If I had to guess I'd say that Nervan summone two of his old allies in a moment of panic. They're ex gladiators that I threw away instaed of killing them. Now they may not be the smartest but what the lack in brain power the more then make up for with their brawn."

"I'll say, I put two bullets in their chest the first time they broke through and they still shrugged it off."

"Any side of Nervan?"

" He hasn't shown himself in person but he has been calling the station to remind us how this could have been prevented and how he's going to use our skulls as drinking cups. You know the usual cliché bad guy rant."

"I take it the cheifs finally had his heart attack then."

"He lasted about four hours before passing out. Anywaws right now were throwing his followers in cells. Any chance you and Amelie can deal with them."

"Sure the sooner they're gone the sooner we deal with Nervan."

As Amelie headed off toward the cells McCree quickly pulleed Lena aside. "Look I probably should have told you this sooner but the last time Nervan called he mentioned you. But lucikly four you I was the only one in the room when this came through."

"What did he have to say."

"To sum it up he's going to kill you and your girlfriend very slowely. Now the next time you see him I would recommend putting a bullet between his eyes."

She nodded thinking about how this was going to end one way or another.

Rounding the corneer she found Amelei surrounded by a pile of unconcious people. She was currently holding one man by his throat. Normally if she saw this she'd tried to stop her but this man was possessesd by a demon and at least this way he'd be freed. Or at least that's what she told herself as he dropped to the floor.

"Nothing buy low level demons. His enforcers arent far though. In fact I can feel them inside the building."

Lena reached for her gun as Amelie walked toward the nearest wall and beganing knocking against it every few feet. When she stopped Lena raised her gun.

But Amelie was faster and plunged her fist into the wall and pulled out a very large man before throwing him to the wall.

"Balok it's been a while."

"Few centuries if I remember right." he said crabbing a bit of rubble and charging her. Lena took aim and fired at his knees bringing him to the floor. When he hit the ground Amelie brough her foot down on his scull before muttering something. Moments later he let out a scream before he stopped moving. "That's one down, however keep in mind Takkis is far more dangerous."

"How dangerous could he be?"

"He was my strongest gladiator from the beginning. That should tell you how dangerous he is."

The sound of gunfire got their attention and they ran into the halls just in time to see a line of officers backing up and hiding around pillars as an heavily armed heavily armored assailant walked down the halls with two automic rifles in his hands. A few feet behind him in a bullet proof vest was Nervan. His skin now had a reddish tint to it as though he hadn't fully givin up his human disguise yet.

They rushed over to McCree who was reloading his gun. "Any way you two can deal with the walking tank?"

"There might be one way to distract him but it's not something I want to do."

"Amelie he's quite literally tearing his way down the halls. I don't care how bad it it but please just do it."

"Fine but the moment you have the shot take it. Otherwise it's you I'm comming for McCree."

He nodded and readied his gun as she steped foward with her hands up in surrender.

The moment they say her they stopped their assult.

"What are you waiting for you idiot kill her!"

"Can't she's unarmed. It wouldn't be right."

"I see you're still a gladiator at heart Takkis." he might have stopped fireing but his guns were still trained on her. Nervan frustated at her still being alive strode foward and pulled out his own gun. "Say what you will about mortals but they do make fine killing tools."

Amelie smiled and turned her attenion to Takkis. "Tell me Takkis what did Nervan offer you for your services."

He looked at her for a moment and lowered his guns. "Money and power."

"Well I'm willing to double no tripple his offer if you agree to serve me now and kill him."

"Oh no you don't he's mine now!" he prepared to fire but Ameilie had seen Takkis smile and raise his gun to Nervan. She ducked out of the way just as the shots went off. Takkis gut a few shots into Nervan's back as he fired into Takki's head. But a few shots also bounced off the walls and hit Amelie in the arms and legs. As she fell against a nearby wall Lena rushed foward to tend to her wounds.

From what she could see they were bad but not life threating although through their link she was also feeling the pain and it was very intense.

She was so distracted she didn't see Nervan struggle toward her and pull out a knife. But McCree say it and put a few bullets through him, but sadely Nervan still had the strength to lean foward enough and plunge his knife into Lena before falling to the floor.

Lena cried out in pain as the knife pierced her skin and found its way deep into her body.

That combined with the pain from the gunshots pushed her over the edge and she she to fell to the floor. In her final moments she saw Nervan's host body die as his spirit was sent back.

Her body grew colder and colder untill all she saw was darkness. That's all she could see for the longest time then she began to see a bright light and felt her body getting hotter and hotter. The hotter it got the more she began to feel.

Finally it got to much and she opened her eyes and saw that this wasn't a hosptial bed but an incredibly elaborate black throne room. All around the bed she was in were red skinned demon girls. When they saw that she was awake one stepped foward. "Please my queen don't try and move your wounds have just finished healing."

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the underworld my queen. You were brought here a few weeks ago by Lady Widowmaker. You were very close to death so she gave you her blood, after that you fell into a deep slumber."

As she tried to come to terms with this Amelie ran into the room and dismissed the girls with a wave of her hand before jumping into the bed with Lena.

"I've been worried sick about you." she said kissing her mulptile times.

"Please explain what's going on."

"Nervan stabbed you with a demon dagger. Human medicine wouldn't have been able to cure you so I brought you here. I also gave you some of my blood to speed up the process. Which had the added effect of making you half demon."

"What!"

"Don't worry Lena this won't change you. But at least now I have another reason to love you."

"Am I going to have to stay here forever?" she might love Amelie but she didn't want to stay in the underworld forever. At least not right now.

"No for now you rest up and when you're fully healed we'll return to earth. McCree nearly shot me when he saw me dragging you through the portal. I told him I'd bring you back when you were better."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am now rest up. As soon as your up to full strenght I'm going to fufill my promise to you."

"Can you stay with me?" she smiled and crawled in the bed with her as Lena cuddled next to her.

"Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Amelie."


End file.
